


Of Books And Apples

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-13
Updated: 2009-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: Young Sephiroth wanted to venture outside of the lab, and stranger helps him do so.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Square Enix Fandoms





	Of Books And Apples

**Author's Note:**

> Different fandom, but still more [](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/). 
> 
> Prompt: "Final Fantasy VII, wee!Sephiroth, a non-lab library."

He was just a small little thing, but Hojo kept him in the lab constantly. Sephiroth didn't think it was very fair. He had done all his studies for the day, read every _interesting_ book in the lab library, and Hojo _still_ wouldn't let him out to play. Sephiroth had heard rumors that kids were supposed to play outside in the sunshine, and it made him wonder why he hadn't been allowed. Hojo could at least let him into a library with book that he _wanted_ to read.

Sephiroth sat in his chair in the corner, keeping out of Hojo's way when a lady came up to him. “What are you doing sitting here all alone?” she asked.

It was weird to have someone talk to him, but if she was in the lab, it meant she was supposed to be there, or Hojo would be throwing a fit. “I'm done all my work, and there are no more good books to read...” he said softly.

The lady chuckled and held out her hand to him. “C'mon then,” she said kindly, “we'll find you some _good_ books to read.”

Sephiroth was wary for a moment before taking the lady's hand. She took him outside of the laboratory that they had set up in this little town for the time being. The little time that Sephiroth had been outside, he had enjoyed the town. It had apples that grew blue and purple. There was nothing like that in the laboratory.

They walked out of the lab's building, and passed some of the apples. The lady saw him staring and grabbed him one, handing it to him. “They're called dumb apples. They're very delicious, so eat it up before we get to the town's library,” she told him.

Sephiroth smiled for the first time in a long while before taking big bite of the apple. He ate it happily, and when he finished, he tossed the core into a nearby trashcan before the stopped in front of fairly big building. He looked up at the lady who just gestured for him to go inside.

He did, and Sephiroth was awed by all the books. Sure, the lab's library had a lot of books, but these were definitely more colorful and unique. He turned to smile to the kinda lady who had brought him to this amazing place.

“Thank you,” he said happily then frowned. “Oh, I didn't even ask your name...”

The lady just smiled and ruffled his hair. “Gillian Hewley. Now, go on. There's plenty of good books for you to read here. I'll be here when your done,” Gillian told him as she went to the sitting area by the entrance, grabbing a book to read before she did.

Sephiroth was enthused and quickly went to find some books to read. He was sure even though Gillian was probably allowed in the lab, he knew he wasn't allowed out. He hoped she wouldn't get in too much trouble, because Sephiroth was very grateful.


End file.
